How to save the World
by Lavendar26
Summary: A new hero is coming and she is going to stop the end of the world, but of course you have to know what her life is all about. Try not to be a Mary Sue, but it is my first story so be nice!
1. The Bomb

**This is my first fan fiction ever so please be nice to me when you place comments and no flames please. I hope you like my spin on what could happen next season or just in my pretty little head. The first couple of chapters will probably be short since I'm all new at this so wish me luck. Oh! And I do not own Heroes or the characters for that matter except for Krissy. So please don't sue me.**

Chapter 1- The Bomb

The Wind blowing through her jet black hair as the woman jumped the concrete benches in the plaza to get to the two men facing each other with vengeance. One was a man, who she just found out recently, was her family and the other a man set on destruction. "Stop!" she screamed causing them both to turn their attention to her for a brief moment seeing the fiery yellow in both their eyes and hands knowing that one of them would cause the destruction. Running till she was out of breathe she stood between the both men looking at them in anger and determination. Tightly grabbing both their shoulder, she closed her eyes and focused her energy on the one thing that always brought her pain, her power. Feeling the powers of the men enter her body causing both men to suddenly fall to the concrete stones with looks of pain and hurt scrounged on their faces. Opening her eyes the bright yellow flames shown in them, she felt the power of Ted Sprague surround her and it felt fantastic. But as fantastic as it felt the harder it became to control it letting out a scream of pain she felt herself become what she feared and prayed that the powers she absorbed from the one man would protect her. "Wendy hurry I can't hold on any longer!" she screamed into the heavens with tears going down her porcelain white face as the pain became too great. Feeling the heat from her body intensifying as the nuclear power started to go out of control. "I'm hurrying I'm hurrying let go of them or you will kill them both!" a petite woman screamed to her from behind Claire Bennett. "I can't! Help me or it was all for nothing!"

----------------------------------------------BUZZ-------------------------------------------------

__

Sorry about that but I had to interrupt before you became confused. Hi my name is Krissy Sanders and yes that crazy woman holding Peter Petrelli and Sylar in a death lock is little ole me. Yeah I know ok great now can we get back to the story please I want to know what happens. Well to do that I would rather let you find out from the beginning, find out my story and why I decided to save the world so Claire wouldn't have to kill Peter or Sylar. So here is my story……………


	2. Krissy

**Chapter 2 Thirteen Years Ago**

_Hey its me again, yeah the girl trying to stop the bomb, well I thought I would give you a little bit of a story of what brought me to that point in my life. So why not start where I came across my powers. I was 16 when they came across you know just coming into my own dealing with high school, my story is almost like Claire's except she got a nice family, a good life, when I got something completely different…………_

Standing in the cold sidewalk on that brisk November afternoon, waiting for her ride to come get her, Krissy let out a sigh of frustration. Unlike most of the girls who would get a car on their Sweet 16th Birthday, she got a black eye and a twisted ankle that was her life. The foster kid of a trailer trash hippie, nothing she did was ever right with whatever foster family she was with. She was too strange, didn't listen, always had to cause a problems is what they always said. The current family she was with, The Martins, was just the same as all the others except they hit her when she didn't do what they thought was right and only kept her around for the monthly checks from Children Services. Pushing her jet-black hair out of her chocolate brown eyes, she kicked the rocks around her foot as the bright yellow VW beetle pulled up in front of her with a red headed Goth driver leaning over "Hey birthday girl sorry I'm late you know busy busy." unlocking the door for Krissy to get in. That driver was Emily, Krissy's only best friend, the only one who ever understood her. "Yeah Yeah I know how's Matt and his new tongue ring?" Krissy smiled as she slide into the tattered leather seat. Watching as Emily rolled her eyes and smirked "He's fine here." Tossing some concealer into her lap "For that eye of yours." Now lets go out and celebrate this birthday of yours the right way." As the car skidded out onto the road toward whatever Emily had planned for her.

A couple of hours later Krissy quietly tried to sneak into the dark run down trailer, she could smell the booze radiating in the trailer and knew Jesse or Mr. Martin was up drinking again. Krissy prayed that Mr. Martin was passed out drunk and not noticing that she was late, but the minute the door came to a silent shut behind her, she could hear him moving around. "Where have you been you little bitch?" Jesse screamed at her as he stumbled across the kitchen. Jesse was someone who basically came right out of a episode of 'Cops', the kind of guy who was always scream at women saying how they always done them wrong, drinking and someone who never finished the 5th grade let alone high school, Krissy never knew how he ever got approved

to be a foster dad. "I was out with Emily why don't you go get drunk a little more Jesse." She said with a sarcastic tone as she tried to walk past him to get out of the kitchen. Jesse grabbed her arm and yanked her to face him "Hey you don't fucking talk to me like that….you good for nothing piece of trash. You should be happy that I took you in!" Wrenching her arm out from him "Grateful... I should feel grateful…you're nothing but some drunk who can't keep a job or a woman that you have to look at the little girls in our neighborhood!" Suddenly feeling the sting on her cheek as Jesse slammed his fist into her face. Grabbing her cheek she looked at him with hatred in her eyes and without even realizing it she hit threw herself at him in a heated rage. It was like she couldn't keep control of herself she was tired of the hitting, tired of the screaming, and being scared to go to sleep at night. Hitting him with all her might she knew that she wasn't his match when he threw her off of him onto the hard floor and straddled her and holding her down "I'm going to teach you a lesson, show you your place in this world." Putting his hands on her throat and started to squeeze choking her slowly. She could feel herself becoming weak as she fought him, kicking her legs and bucking her body as her sight started to become dark. Krissy kept focusing all her energy on fighting till suddenly she felt his emotions and saw Jesse in his head things he has done, people he has robbed, his childhood and suddenly she felt the release on her throat. Looking up her eyes became wide as she notice that Jesse was wide eyed and starting to convulse on top of her, pushing him off she backed up until she felt her back against the trailer wall, watching as Jesse fell to the floor in a convulsive heap. Waiting until Jesse stopped convulsing, Krissy slowly crawled toward his body, hoping she didn't kill him but secretly hoped she did. Pushing his body over so she could see his face and check to see if he was breathing. She saw that he was foaming at the mouth and his skin had become ashen like all his energy had been taken from him, but she could see his chest slowly rise and fall and a slight sigh of relief came out of her before all she could hear was her screams.

_Well that is how I came across my little gift you could say. I could absorb people's life forces, yeah I know something out of an X-Men comic book, but I have to concentrate on what I want and I get it from that person. If they are normal I just take their life forces if they are like me I take their powers and it used to drain me considerably at first until I was taught to control it, but that is in another chapter. There is one little set back though I sort of get all their thoughts and memories in the process, yeah just my luck to have good ole Jesse thoughts in my head. Oh by the way Jesse did survive of course he was in a coma for about 5 months, but he survived none the less. _

**Ok here is my second chapter, it was little longer and hopefully better then the first but of course this is my first time writing anything and any of your suggestions will be very helpful. Next chapter will be 6 months from when the bomb goes off and how she comes about finding out about her past.**


	3. Sea of Pepperonni

Chapter 3 **Six Months before the Bomb**

_Alrighty then you found out how my powers came about and you can say I was less then thrilled when they came about, especially when my screaming brought about half of the trailer park. And of course someone called the police so instead of me explaining how I almost killed Jesse Martin, I ran like the freak I am. Well not very far more along the lines to Emily's, where I told her everything in one long breathe. Emily decided it would be a good idea if she came with me since there was no need for me to go alone on this whole 'life changing experience', so that is where I am now 13 yrs later and 26 yrs old. We ran all the way to New York City, the place where you can hide, who cares if it's the so called police state. I'm leaving you now in about 6 months from where I stood between those 2 crazy men bent on destroying the world, in a pizza parlor in Brooklyn._

"Hey Jacobs! Got another table for ya!" screamed Fat Lou, no one ever really knew if that was his real name, but since the man was fat, loud, and balding, the name just sort of suited him. Putting a pencil behind her ear and pushing the very annoying lose strands of hair from her slowly falling ponytail out of her face "Be right with them Lou!" she screamed across the restaurant before turning to Emily and rolling her eyes "I swear that man is out to get me tonight, 10 tables in the past 15 minutes." Grabbing her notepad out of her white apron and straightening her red shirt with Pizza by the Sea written in white across it. "I don't know girl but I would get hopping because if looks could kill Lou would have you dead right now." laughing softly. Groaning slowly Krissy walked over to the table with one man sitting at it, he looked about in his mid 40's, cinnamon brown hair, and what looked like army reg. glasses, with a smirk on his face that made her for some reason want to hit him. "Hi welcome to Pizza by the Sea, may I interest you in our famous Sea of Pepperoni and Onions pizza?" giving the man a fake smile. The man looked her up and down and never letting his smirk leave his face. The looks he was giving her along with his unwary silence made her very uncomfortable, but she continued to hide it with her smile. "No Krissy I don't need any of that today actually I came to see you." His smile growing wider as he stood up from his seat and yanked out the red metal chair beside him "May you please sit so we can talk and that wasn't an offer." Showing a slight darkness in his eyes, that she didn't notice before. Looking at the chair as if it was the electric chair Krissy reluctantly sat down with her hands in her lap, wondering if the FBI finally caught up with her. "My name is Bennet that is all you need to know and well I have an offer for you." As he placed a file in front of her. All Krissy did was looked at it scared to pick it up wondering what the man wanted "Open it Krissy Jacobs I know you want to." Pushing it directly under her hand. Let out a shallow breathe she opened it slowly and her eyes widened as she saw several black and white pictures of her from when she lived in Nebraska with the Martins to her standing right outside the restaurant., pushing the pictures aside she saw the police report of the incident between her and Jesse, The bastard actually made it looked like she was drunk and attacked him! "What do you want?" a slight shudder in her voice "I want you to save the world Ms. Jacobs that's all."

**I know this one is rather short, but I've been so busy this past weekend it's been kind of hard to get in the creative mood. I hope you like this entry and I do promise more in the next chapters. Leave nice reviews please, oh and for the record Krissy is nothing like Rogue, she does not hurt anybody when she takes their powers unless they are human then she just weakens them considerably. And she doesn't have to be touched on the skin for her powers to kick in only when she first came into them did she have that problem. **


	4. Sylar

Chapter 4 Sylar

"Shut up Candace!" Krissy screamed at the brunette morpher as she tried to concentrate on drawing blood from Patient 5. Usually she could handle Candace and her unnerving ability to watch over her shoulder, but today she was just on edge. "Come on Jacobs, you know you want to see the new subject, he is in the high security section." As the leggy brunette licked her lips in anticipation, making Krissy roll her eyes and shake her head. "Listen give me a couple of minutes and I will gladly go look at the new monkey with you ok?" with a bit of sarcasm in her voice. Candace shrugged her shoulders and shook her head "I swear girl you need to stop working so hard, Linderman said we are going to save the world so take a load off its happening." Before turning on her heel and leaving. Krissy had been with the Company for about 2 months now and secretly she regretted it. When Agent Bennet told her she would help save the world she thought it would be for the greater good, but all she had seen was the Company kidnapping and testing people like her people with abilities and it made her sick to her stomach. Looking down at the man in front of her, he could have been no more then 45 and from what his chart said he had the ability to create force fields. This man had a family someone who cared about him and missed him and here he was getting tested on like some lab rat. Finishing up on her last vial of blood, she let out a sigh and walked out of the room giving her patient one more sad look before closing the door behind her. Seeing Candace standing outside the room tapping her foot with impatient "I swear Candace if you keep it up you will have wrinkles before your 20." Giving her a wicked smile "Oh please you know I can cover them up, now come on I want to see this guy." Grabbing Krissy by the elbow and yanking her down the hall "This guy is supposedly very dangerous, he was the one that killed that cheerleader back a couple of days ago when he was going after Bennet's daughter." Now that brought Krissy to attention "Wait a minute he tried to kill Claire!?" Krissy had seen the perky little blonde at the company picnics that was thrown to keep the cover and she was always drawn to her, she seemed different special and some reason Krissy had a connection with her even thought she had only said Hi once to the teenager.

Knocking herself back into reality at the sound of the security button click "So ready to see the big bad wolf?" as Candace dragged her into the cell room. Krissy had only been in the high security section once and that was to take care of the Nuclear guy, Thompson she think his name was and well they all looked the same to her. The room was all concrete and the only thing separating you from the prisoner was a thick piece of glass. "Why are the lights off Candace?" as Krissy looked around and notice that you couldn't see into the cell, walking up to the glass and squinting a little to see inside the dark room "Its something Bennet is doing to control the prisoner." Rolling her eyes and she found the switch and turned it on. Stepping back Krissy came face to face with a brown eyed man holding back a scream, she took a step back and stared at the man who everyone was so afraid of. From what she could tell he didn't look scary at all, more like someone who had some issues with life, but he was ok on the eyes. "Hello……are you here to see the show?" the man's dark husky voice rang through the room, as he eyed her with interest. Candace came up beside her and smiled "Well Krissy may I introduce to you Sylar, you guys have things in common supposedly he can steal powers as well." Smirking as Candace sat at one of the benches behind them. "So Sylar how do you like your cage since you are going to be there for quite a while?" as she teased him. Not turning her attention away from him "Candace I wouldn't tease him if I were you. He is dangerous and up to something as we speak." Watching as Candace rolled her eyes "You're no fun girl I'm going back and do some more research." Getting up from her spot and leaving the two alone in the room, feeling his brown eyes on the back of her head "So you can take powers huh? You seem to have something I might want." His voice echoed through the room. Turning around slowly "And I heard you eat brains, you eat them plain or you like them with ketchup?" a smirk forming on her lips that matched the one on Sylars face.

**Couple of days later……**

Looking up from her microscope as the sound of the alarm ringed in her ears "What the hell is going on?" she yelled as she ran out the door to the laboratory to see several agents running toward the high security cells. "Oh shit Sylar what did you do?" Krissy had gotten to know a little about Sylar and his old self Gabriel Gray the couple of days he was brought to the facility. When he wasn't being drugged by the doctors and Bennet, she would sneak in and talk to him, he was her only key to the world outside the Company and for some reason something about him intrigued her. Maybe it was the fact he didn't lie to her when he said he wanted to kill her for her powers or just the fact that he was after all someone just like her who wanted to be special. Whatever the reason she considered him a slight friend in her eyes even if he was a psychopath. Suddenly she felt herself being picked up and thrown across the room, feeling the intense heated pain radiating from her back, she slowly looked up and came face to face with Sylar. "What are you doing here?" she whispered as she as he grabbed her throat and held up against the wall, making her slowly choke. "I'm came to get something that will come in handy, you know me I always wanted your power Krissy and now I'm going to take it. It will be a lot easier then eating brains." As he looked into her dark brown eyes with his almost black ones. Not letting him show any fear she looked at him "Take it then…if you want it so badly!" her voice almost a whisper due to the tight hold he had on her throat. "TAKE IT!!" as she closed her eyes and started to focus her energy into his life force wanting to make him weak. But Sylar knew what she was doing and dropped her to the ground with a thud. Grabbing her throat as she felt let the wonderful air fill her lungs, she looked up at Sylar "I guess you aren't as tough as you made yourself out to be Gabriel." Using the one name that he hated the most it was almost like a horrible taunt you use on someone "Its Sylar!" taking a step toward her before stopping and hearing the alarms going off. "I will get you later Jacobs." Before fleeing out of the room. Getting up slowly from her spot Candace came running into the room "Sylar let out and he locked up Agent Bennet, he is going after Claire!"

_Yep I became part of the Company, oh please like you weren't surprised I needed someplace to hang out and find out what made me a freak even if I didn't agree with what they did to others like me._ _And yes I met the man who I would eventually tried to stop but I'm not giving you all the details on that that is for another chapter…._

Return to Top


	5. I'm a What?

**OK she finally met Sylar and if you guess there wasn't much chemistry there, but she sure knew how to push his buttons. Anyway I decided to watch all the episodes of Heroes I've tivo from last weekend, so I can play around with the storyline. Since I don't want to have to write from the time Sylar goes after Claire (again) or the whole Linderman finding out that Claire has developed her abilities, I'm going to jump through all that and go to where Agent Benett is stuck in a holding cell waiting to be rescued from Parkman and probably go from there the rest of the way. I'm sorry for all the time jumping, but it's my first story so forgive me.**

Chapter 6 I'm a what?!

"Candace what are you doing?" watching as she turned into the blonde cheerleader in front of her "I'm going to shake things up for Agent Benet." With a smirk on her lips "Besides he betrayed the Company and you know what that means." For some reason hearing those twisted words come out of an image of innocent Claire made Krissy's stomach lurch. Everyone knew that Agent Benet knew about Claire's abilities and hid her with the Haitian to cover it up, but for some reason as she looked through the one way glass at Agent B. interacting with Candace/Claire, a slight ache went out to the poor man. Krissy had never known what it was like to have someone love her that much that they would rather have themselves tortured or murdered to protect her, that she wiped away a strayed tear off her cheek. Almost laughing when he knew that is was all a mirage, Claire/Candace left the room as Mr. Thompson came into the room and sat down with him "I swear he is no fun." A slight pout on her lips, Krissy rolled her eyes and the illusion maker and turned her attention back to the conversation that was going on between Thompson and Bennet. "I'm just waiting for the kill order from upstairs Bennet." She heard as he walked out of the room and stared at her "Jacobs isn't it?" looking at her with a smirk that Krissy felt like was going right through her. Nodding her head without saying a word to him "Well I've seen you finally grown up keep up the good work I heard you are doing excellent things with your capabilities we won't need to use these subjects anymore." Before giving her one more smile and walking away. Watching the Thompson leave she turned her attention back to Bennet, shaking her head she walked over to the room and hit the intercom "Agent Bennet, its Jacobs I'm bringing you in some food please don't move from the cot." Before picking up the small tray she was supposed to bring in an hour before. Sitting the tray down of a ham sandwich, chips, pudding, and soda, she smiled at the former boss "So your daughter is like us huh." Trying to make polite conversation, Bennet picked up the tray and dropped his spoon on the floor making the sound echo through the walls of the cell. Reaching to pick it up Bennet grabbed Krissy by the arm and pulled his mouth toward her ear. "Jacobs you need to get out of the Company now and find Claire please you're the only one I trust." Yanking her arm away and looking at him she whispered softly "Agent Bennet you know I can't do that it will be going against everything you trained me to be." Before handing him the spoon. "You don't have any clue who you are do you?" shaking his head and looking at her above his horn-rimmed glasses. "Go to the Records holding room and find your file you will find something very interesting about The Company and who you really are…." A banging on the door brought her attention to Candace standing there tapping her watch with a look of slight annoyance. "I better go Agent B I'll be seeing you I hope." Actually meaning what she said, she actually liked the man even when he was distant and cold to some of the test subjects, but that is how he was trained. Walking out and giving Candace a glare "Ok what do you want and why are you smiling at me like that?" arching an eyebrow. "Oh you know Sponge…its time to go and play cat and mouse with our newest member to join our crew, some kid with the ability to make machines work!" you could tell the girl was excited, but what Bennet had told her was nagging Krissy to no extent. "Listen why don't you go on ahead and I'll meet you in New York tomorrow ok I just got some things I need to finish up here." Lying through her teeth Nodding her head and rolling her eyes Candace just walked away, but yelled over her shoulder "All work and no play makes Jacobs a dull boring girl."

Walking down the hallways, Krissy was wondering what was so important in those files about her that Bennet would think she would turn against the Company and helped him. Turning down the last hallway she headed toward the room that stated Records Holding with a stringy woman who was the clerk sitting at her desk, Krissy knew if she had to go through that woman she would never get her hands on the file especially since it would probably be classified. Noticing the clerk looking at her Krissy flashed her one of her fake smiles and walked up the woman with faked confidence "Hi I need to get a file out on one of our workers, Krissy Lily Jacobs." Never breaking eye contact with the woman whose nametag said Margret on it. "Sorry young lady, but that is classified information and I can not……" she didn't even get to finish her sentence "YOU will get me the file on Krissy Lily Jacobs." Krissy said in a strong tone. Margret nodded her head and headed toward a locked filing cabinet and started to go through the files. Krissy had a slight smirk on her lips as she took the file from the lady and headed down the hall to her lab. "I knew absorbing Eden's little power would come in handy one of these days." She mumbled to herself as she walked into her lab and sat at one of the stools. Opening up the files her eyes widen in shock at what the folder held. It had pictures of her from the day she was born up until the day they found her at Pizza by the Sea, her grades, all the foster homes she lived at, all the schools, messages and e-mails from the Company, Linderman, Thompson from her family, everything her entire life was in that file, then she came across the one piece of paper, her birth certificate, letting the file drop to her lap, she read the names of both her parents, her real parents "I'm a WHAT!!!" she screamed right when the alarm went off in the building once more. Jerking herself out of her seat letting the file, her file with everything she ever wanted to know fall to the floor and scatter the papers across the room, she ran out the door to see 3 people running in her direction and she knew she was going to help them. As the lights suddenly went out in the lab they reflected off one picture that lay on the floor under her stool, it was of a young man, someone that would be the complete link to her past……

_Ha ha ha...you want to know what was on the birth certificate don't you__and who was in the picture. Well sorry your going have to wait till next chapter, trust me everything in that my file scared me, I mean I just found out who my real parents were and trust me it shocked the hell out of me, but that will be happening in the next chapter._


	6. Writer

**Soon I will be not be able to update daily like I've been doing thanks to my work load increasing considerably, but I will update at least once a week so don't give up on me just yet. **

**Also thanks to Heroes I can still continue my writing with Sylar in it since the ending basically left it hanging about the Petrelli brothers and Sylar might being dead. I'm still going to continue with my story and probably after the ending of this story write a sequel with more up to date Heroes info. God Fall needs to hurry up and come I'm already having Heroes withdrawal.**


	7. The Twin

Chapter 6 The Twin

Pushing her hair out of her face, Krissy, sat quietly looking at the 3 men she just help break out of the Company's holding cells. "So what the hell is going on, why are we heading to New York?" turning her gaze to each of the men, who looked rather uncomfortable under her gaze. Matt was the first one to speak "We are trying to stop a bomb from going off in the city and stop Sylar from letting it happen." Hearing the power-stealing man's name being mentioned made Krissy's interest peak considerable. "So you are saying that I just left everything that made me who I am to stop a bomb and probably get killed in the process by going after brain eater madman Sylar?!" her voice rising to almost a shrill that their table was starting to get looks from the customers around them. Looking at the customers with eyes that could cut through glass "What!?" before having her hand touched by Agent Bennet "Listen I appreciate the help, but can you keep your voice down?" Krissy looked at him hard, she wasn't pissed that she helped them escape, she really wasn't pissed at the fact she would have to hunt down Sylar and kill him, hell she was actually looking forward to it. But what really frosted her cookies was the fact that Bennet hadn't explained the filed to her and she was starting to see red. "Oh I will calm down when you tell me about that file." Seeing the confused look on Parkman's and Sprague's face, "Long story, so would you like to tell me everything Agent Bennet or do I have to use Parkman's here." Jerking her head toward Matt "powers on you because I want answers now!" giving Agent Bennet a look of vengeance. Watching as the horned-rimmed man squirmed uncomfortably under her gaze she knew he would give her what she wanted to know. Taking a deep breath Agent Bennet began Krissy's story, "Well when you were born your father, decided to hide you from Linderman and the Company. Your father knew if Linderman got a hold of you like he did so many others you would become a slave to what he want counting he didn't trust what your mother, she was going down a dark path and actually she still is. She makes a lot of rules in the Company and your father had grown to distrust her considerably. So when you were born he abandoned you into one of the hospitals in New York hoping that the Protective services would find you and put you in a nice home never to be bothered again and he told your mother that you died at birth, hoping that your twin would keep her occupied from the truth so….." Krissy's eyes went up in shock at what he just said "Hold it what do you mean TWIN!?" Krissy looked at it, but she never saw the quantity on her birth certificate just her real last name. Nodding his head quietly "You have a twin Krissy, Peter Pertrelli is your twin brother."

**Sorry for the short chapter guys, but I sort of went into a writer's block and I'm trying to slowly crawl out of it so when I come across some stuff in my mind I will write it down so this one was short and next one will probably be soon. Oh and yes there will be more Krissy/Sylar in the upcoming chapters she just has to Kirby Plaza first. **


	8. New York New York

**Sorry it took me so long to update, but between work and being sick with the flu my brain hasn't want to function on writing, I'm back and here is your next chapter its short, but I'm getting back into the swing of things.**

Chapter 8 New York New York…..

Slumped up against the door of the car that the group of 4 just stole, Krissy looked out the window in dismay, all the information just given to her by Agent Bennet, was still whirling around in her head at the speed of light. She had a brother, but not just a brother a TWIN brother, her mother was trying to blow up the world and well Claire was her niece. The information was too much for her to handle, so for the first time in her life she sat quietly and watched as the fields of Arizona slowly turned into the high rises of New York and toward her destiny. Feeling someone trying to get inside her head, Krissy turned toward the source "Parkman stop trying to read me you won't get anything." Before turning her attention to the front seat "Bennet if we are going to meet up with Claire and Peter I don't want them to know who I am yet, I don't want to end up missing them if something happens. So everyone clear their thoughts I know Peter has your powers Parkman." Looking at the 3 before turning her attention back to the window, knowing that tonight was going to be interesting as everyone was silent in the car.

Hours Later

Walking through the pillars of the plaza, Krissy stopped in her tracks as Claire came running into her father's arms, a slight smile formed on her lips as she watched the two held each other in love and desperation, a father and daughter bond that she never had. "Hello and you are?" knocked her out of her trance of the family moment and looked down at a hand that was in front of her looking up to the owner, she froze as she looked into 2 dark brown eyes that were an exact copy of her. Looking up at the man in front of her it was like looking at a male version of her, the same dark hair and piercing brown eyes, except her looked rather pale and tired as if he had been through a lot. "I'm Krissy" was all she could get out before they were interrupted by Ted and Matt's discussion of what to do. Agreeing to go with Peter, Claire, and Ted, Krissy took one more look at the man who told her of her past and smiled, and headed down the street. "So you are like us huh? What can you do?" Peter ask with a smile "Oh I can absorb life forces and the occasional pow…What?" noticing Claire and Peter stopping and staring at her with confusion "You have the same powers I do, can you just stand next to the person?" looking at Krissy with interest "No I have to physical contact with the person, but sometimes I can cause damage….." and from there on she explained how she came across her powers and Peter and Ted talked about their families until they crossed the street with Ted talking about being a fugitive, making Peter suddenly stop and said the name that made Krissy's eyes widen in panic. "Sylar is here we got to get off the street." Peter said as they walked into a coffee shop next to them, yanking a confused Ted into the shop with them.

"So Jacobs and Claire is here too this is going to be fun, killing 3 birds with one stone." Sylar thought as he took a bite of his soft serve ice cream.


	9. Mommy Dearest

**Author's Note: Ok guys I thought I would give you a heads up after Ted's death the story sort of strays from the original season finale. You will see what I mean I promise. What sucks is I have the last chapter already in my head I just have to find the middle piece to make the story flow correctly. And yes there will be more Sylar and Krissy, but right now I'm still getting to her saving the world, don't worry Sylar and her will get some action together soon I promise with a giant cherry on top!**

**Chapter 9** _Mommy Dearest_

Standing in the coffee shop Peter, Ted, Krissy, and Claire all took a back booth away from the door and hidden from everyone in general. "Why the hell is Sylar here, I know I should have told him ketchup worked great with his eating hab…" pausing at the looks Peter and Claire were giving her. "What I had to kill time somehow with the man and he was interesting to talk to." Before shrugging her shoulders and starting to become very interest in the menu sitting in front of her. "He is after Ted still we all know that the bomb will go off and it's Sylar who will make it happen." Peter said looking at Krissy with an intense gaze that made her uncomfortable. "How do you know that you are the bomb, Peter you could be it or I could, we both have the ability to absorb. And well all we both have to do is concentrate enough." Giving him a raised eyebrow as she talked before Claire interrupts "Krissy….um were you sent to surrogate parents like I was by the Company?" Claire had wanted to ask the newest member of their group the question since she appeared with her father at the Plaza. Glancing up at Peter who was staring at her as he tried to use Parkman's trick on her "Peter I can do it too so stop." she thought before putting up a mind block and turning her attention to Claire "You could say that my dad didn't like the idea of the Company using me for some of their future plans so he hid me from them, kind of like what your dad did to you when he sent you with the Haitian, and like you I just found out all about it." Giving her a gentle smile even though her head was screaming to tell Claire that they were family and it seemed both of them weren't really wanted by the Petrelli's at birth. But suddenly her train of thought was broken as commotion from the front of the shop came in; it was like half the damn NYPD was crashing into the small coffee shop. All the 4 members of the table looked at each other and scattered, Ted headed toward the Men's bathroom, as Peter toward the backroom with Claire and Krissy on his tail. Hearing Ted's screams from the front of the building they knew that Ted was caught and now they had a big problem.

_3 Hours Later_

Looking through the fence across the highway, Krissy squinted against the flashing lights of the cop cars to see inside the overturned NYPD van, to see the remains of Ted's remains or what was left of him. Sylar had gotten to them and that made the city of New York totally screwed. "Peter what are we going to do?" Claire said softly as she looked at her Uncle for support. "We got to do something and I know exactly where we need to go." Grabbing Claire's hand and running toward the car with Krissy on their heels. Sitting silently in the car as they drove through the city. Krissy looked out on the street at the people walking, laughing, running wondering if they knew that their world might be crashing around them soon, would they be out enjoying the world and secretly she wished she was one of them. Turning her attention to the phone conversation going on between Peter, Claire, and who she could only assume was Agent Bennet. "So Bennet is using the locator, I hope he know what he is doing, it's been broken for a while now." She smirked as she notice that Peter had pulled into a parking garage and stopped to almost the top "Peter what are we doing here I thought we were going to get out of here?" Krissy said leaning in-between the front seats looking at her twin with confused eyes. "How could you?" Claire said turning Krissy's attention to the young blonde before following Claire's eyes at the man standing at the end of the parking garage. "He's my brother I have to." Peter said looking at Claire for forgiveness before getting out and walking toward him. "We have to get out of here Krissy its not safe anymore." Claire said, but Krissy wasn't paying attention, she was focused on the man who was her older brother talking to Peter. He looked exactly like the posters she had seen throughout the city and she noticed they shared the same dark eyes. Feeling a slight nudge on her shoulder Krissy turned her attention to Claire "Fine, let's go find your dad then." Climbing out of the car and heading toward the exit, but stopped "Shit go on up ahead Claire I forgot something." Turning on her heel and heading back to the car to leave Peter a note informing him where they went, she had just found her twin brother and she wasn't about to lose him, she didn't care if Claire didn't trust him or not at the moment.

Suddenly she heard Claire talking to someone with hate in her voice causing Krissy to stop in her tracks and head back to where she left the cheerleader. Stopping behind a pillar she saw an older woman talking to Claire like she was a child, and from the way she held herself, she was a well off woman at that. She had dark brown hair with touches of grey throughout it. She had a face that looked like it never smiled in years, but what stopped Krissy flat was the eyes, the same dark brown eyes that was like Peter's, the same that was just like Nathan's, the same as hers. This was the woman who caused her all the pain all the suffering she went through for 26 yrs. If it wasn't for her actions, her father would have let her been raised as a Petrelli, given a good life, not living in a trailer park with someone who was either beating her or trying to rape her. And Krissy saw red flash through her eyes watching as the woman and now her brother tried to pull Claire with them, Krissy walked out from behind the pillar "I don't think I would do that if I were you?" Standing there with her hands on her hips as the 3 turned around with Claire, who had a look of fear in her eyes. "This is no concern of yours, go away or I will call the police." the lady said. "Oh I don't think so since this concerns me a whole lot we are after all family." Watching as the Nathan and Claire looked at each other in confusion then at the woman. "Oh I forgot you don't know who I am well go back about 26 yrs and remember when Peter was born and then it might hit you." Walking closer to the 3 in front of her as the look of realization came across the woman's face "You can't be you died at birth the doctors told me." Dropping her grip on Claire "Oh no Daddy made sure you thought I was Mommy Dearest!" as the last words echoed through the empty garage.


	10. How To Save The World OR At Least NY!

**Superdani152003 there will be more Sylar and Krissy coming up in this chapter and the sequel to this story. So to hold you off till then I have a video I made for Youtube based on the sequel look under Xanderproductions (it's the one with Krissy and Sylar as the title)**

**Everyone else thanks for all the reviews if the ones that criticize me at least you were being honest and I accepted it.**

Chapter 10

Still holding the stare with the woman who was her mother, Krissy let a smirk form on her lips as she saw Nathan loosen his grip on her niece. "So mommy are you going to give me a hug?" her voice rich with sarcasm. Truthfully she had hoped that they would lose their focus on Claire and she could escape and warn the others, but Claire just stood there with them with a look of shock on her face. "I can't believe its true he would never lie to me like that never." Angela whispered to herself and shaking her head. "What mommy can't believe he went behind your back and did it? I'm not since you're using Peter for your sick gain! And you!" turning her attention to her brother "You are letting her use our brother so you can become president! Your just as bad as she is, she destroyed my life, Claire's and Peter's for her favorite! Momma's boy!" her voice echoing loud through the parking garage. During all of this Claire noticed that the grip on her arm was no longer present and understood finally what Krissy was doing. Claire didn't know if it was true are not, but she wasn't going to wait and find out she needed to find Peter and her dad to stop the madness once and for all. If this was all over she would find out the truth from Krissy later.

Krissy just stood there silently as she watched the realization on Claire's face came apparent and watch as her niece ran away from the people who wanted to call her family. Once she was out of sight, a smile formed on Krissy's face "Now that my niece is out of danger how about we deal with this later and decided if you truly want to blow up New York with my twin, because if you decided on it I will kill you, even if you are my mother!" taking a step forward, but suddenly watched in a swoosh of air her brother grab their mother and fly out of the garage "Well SHIT!" Krissy screamed looking at the spot where they were once standing as she looked down at her watch and started running toward the plaza where she knew that everyone soon will be meeting for the fire show that better never happen.

Two hours Later Kirby Plaza

Running as fast as she could to the Plaza, Krissy could hear several people's thoughts in her head, to the point that they were screaming. From a frightened little girl to an Indian man praying over Parkman's body hoping to save him. All these thoughts in her head and they were killing her, she knew that if she didn't make it soon it would be all for nothing and everything her father had hoped to prevent would come to pass. Running into the plaza she could already see the actions in motion, Peter looking like he was about to burn up glowing an eerie yellow, The Sanders standing over DL praying for him to be alright, poor Parkman bleeding to death against a pillar of Linderman's building, and poor Claire trying to get the gun out of Agent Beckett's hand. Knowing what she had to do, Krissy headed toward the two people who made her feel like she could trust. Running toward Claire and Beckett, Krissy kneeled before them with searching eyes. "Claire sweetie I need to borrow your powers if that's ok?" looking at the blonde teenager with understanding hoping the girl would help her. Watching as Claire looked down at Beckett then back to her she quickly nodded "I promise this won't hurt, but get Peter away from me as fast as you can do you understand me?" taking the girl's cheek in her hand and closed her eyes concentrating on the powers the girl posed "I promise" she squeaked before Krissy could feel the power of healing pour into her body. Opening her eyes she smiled "Get your dad out of here the minute I tell you to." Before she got up and ran barely hearing Claire "Ok Auntie!" softy. The Wind blowing through her jet black hair as she jumped the concrete benches in the plaza to get to the two men facing each other with vengeance. "Stop!" she screamed causing them both to turn their attention to her for a brief moment "Get out of here Krissy!" Peter screamed at her before turning his attention to Sylar. All Sylar could do was look at her with a smirk of confusion and whispered "Jacobs?" Ignoring both of them she continued on running till she was out of breathe and she was standing between both men looking at them in anger and determination. Tightly grabbing both their shoulder, she closed her eyes and focused her energy on the one thing that always brought her pain, her power. Feeling the powers of the men enter her body causing both men to suddenly fall to the concrete stones with looks of pain and hurt scrounged on their faces. Opening her eyes the bright yellow flames shown in them, she felt the power of Ted Sprague surround her and it felt fantastic. But as fantastic as it felt the harder it became to control it letting out a scream of pain she felt herself become what she feared and prayed that the powers she absorbed from the one man would protect her. "God please let this work!" Krissy screamed out her voice filled with pain, tears falling down her porcelain skin. She knew if she didn't put up the one power she had stolen a long time ago from her evil foster father, the one the man never knew he had, the same man who made her life hell so long ago, she knew that everything she had done would be for nothing and she would be the bomb. Closing her eyes she made the a giant silver orb surround her cutting off her hold on the two men in the square, both men whose power of nuclear explosion no longer exist she took that power from them so it could never be used again. Letting out a giant scream once more she let herself go feeling as if she every part of her body was being pulled apart in the molecular sense until her world went black. Sylar watched as the woman who talked to him as a friend when he was captured and held at the Company, the woman who was like him in all sense, took her life to save everyone else's even his, even thought he didn't think he was worthy, she took it all to herself and he watched as she became a nuclear holocaust and as quickly as it all began it was over and before the girl could fall to the ground he caught her in his arms and stared at her nearly lifeless body in his arms, pushing a strand of her black hair from her pale face, before laying her down and running. He knew if he stayed he would be killed by the others and he wanted to live and take more then he ever wanted.

_And that my dear people is how I died or so I think I don't know I'm kinda just sitting here in this nothingness wondering what the hell is going on is my life that bad that I had to go to purgatory! Come on I was at least hoping for a marching band and the pearly gates I guess I was mistaken such is my lot in life or afterlife, but don't worry hopefully there will be more to come and maybe I'm not dead just sleeping I'm hoping its the later._

**Ok what did you think I'm done with my first Fanfiction YEAH!!! Now on to the sequel with I promise tonssssssssssss of Sylar and Krissy more then you will know what to do with. So see ya soon I promise!!**


End file.
